Lily's Final Spell
by the-writer1988
Summary: On the night she died, Lily Potter performed a complex charm that would enable her husband to be bonded with their son. This is the story of how James Potter’s life was saved by his wife. A Prologue to my story Prongs Rides Again.


**Title: **Lily's Final Spell

**Author: **MissBlackPotter

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summary: **On the night she died, Lily Potter performed a complex charm that would enable her husband to be bonded with their son. This is the story of how James Potter's life was saved by his wife. A Prologue to my story Prongs Rides Again.

**Lily's Final Spell**

Panic.

Holding her one year old son, Lily Potter edged towards the stairs of their house, peering through the bars. Tears obstructed her vision, threatening to fall. There was no escape. He had blocked the fireplace and now he was at the bottom of the stairs, being held off by her husband, James. Her long red hair falling about her shoulders, Lily held her wand determinedly in her right hand, while keeping a tight grip on her son that (completely unaware) of the danger he was in was trying to catch her hair. She felt a tuck but ignored knowing that if she made a sound it would distract her enemy.

She watched as her husband fell, screeching in agony as the Cruciatus Curse hit him. Torture. Voldemort's favourite method to terrorise his victims before delivering the fatal blow. She knew there was no escape for her but there was one for Harry and James but it required immense skill.

Closing her eyes she waited, lifting her wand up high and settling herself into a state of calmness.

James staggered up trying to get to his feet as the Unforgivable was lifted. He was unarmed and he panted heavily trying to regain his breath as Voldemort advanced, Lily watching from above, concentrating purely on her mind.

"You have been a thorn in my side for far too long, James Potter." Lily heard Voldemort say, a hint of satisfaction evident in his voice. "And now you die."

As Voldemort raised his wand, pointing it at James' chest, Lily muttered a spell, pointing her own wand at Harry and then tracking it to James. "_ACCIO Harry James Colligere!" _

A visible line of white shimmered in the air, followed by a gold strip of thread that wound it's way from Harry's chest into James. _Come on, _Lily thought.

The line vanished suddenly and as it did so James slumped to the ground dead, his eyes wide open in surprise. Lily covered her mouth with her hand and bolted for the nursery, slamming the door shut as she ran into the room. She held her son in her arms, as Voldemort strode into the room, his red eyes gleaming as he sought out the boy who had been prophesised to kill him.

"Give me the boy," he hissed menacingly, "and you will be spared."

Lily gave him a determined look, her green, oval eyes shining with tears, but her resolve did not crack. She would die for her son, the same way she knew James would. True, James was dead, but if she could give Harry the protection he needed then he would come out of this alive and by doing so be set upon the road to defeating Voldemort for good. The spell she had cast had bonded Harry and James together. James' may be dead but his soul and spirit had not been sent to the underworld or crossed to the other side, instead he was living in through Harry, and the time would come when Harry would need his father more then anything and when that time came, James' spirit would rise giving him another chance at life.

But it would only happen if Harry wished deeply for someone to come and help him.

"Move aside you silly girl!" Voldemort screeched.

Lily did not move. "Not Harry. Take me, kill me instead!"

She knew she would have to bait him. She cared too much for Harry to let him die. She loved him so much…

Swallowing she stood her ground. "Take me, kill me instead!" she ordered, her red hair falling.

"Very well, if you insist." declared Voldemort.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

As the curse sped towards Harry, Lily turned her back, shielding him. The curse struck her. She fell forwards. Lily Evans Potter was gone before she hit the ground. The last thing she ever saw was her son's eyes, staring up at her.

**The End**

**Let me know what you think!**

**To find out more about the bond between Harry Potter and his father, read the full story under 'Prongs Rides Again' and it's forthcoming sequel 'The Bond'. **


End file.
